


Tu es mon roc.

by PainfulStitches17



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainfulStitches17/pseuds/PainfulStitches17
Summary: Hi there ! Here's my piece for dualrainbow's Siege the Day language event  😊 This is a 2.4k French oneshot on Lion/Montagne named "Tu es mon roc" in which Lion questions his sexuality and coincidences happen ! Will it come true ? 👀





	Tu es mon roc.

En plusieurs années passées à Rainbow Lion s'est fait quelques amis, quelque étant le mot. Les choses se sont apaisées mais il s'entend toujours avec les gens comme mélanger de l'eau et de l'huile. Twitch n'a pas l'air de trop se préoccuper de lui mais est toujours là pour l'engueuler au besoin, Rook essait d'éviter le conflit à tout prix ce qui veut dire garder ses distances lorsque Lion est present, mais il essait quand même de l'inclure dans leur groupe. Doc ? Autant les choses se sont arrangées, autant ça ne va pas aussi bien que ça le pourrait. Il a toujours Finka sur qui il peut compter, Finka qui est plus comme une sœur qu'une amie à present.

Sont meilleur ami n'est autre que Montagne.

Monty à dix sept ans de plus que lui et malgré celà, cet homme à gardé sa jeunesse mentale et physique. Comment est ce que Lion l'a remarqué ? Et bien... autant dire qu'il s'est retrouvé à regarder entre deux entraînements. T-shirt au sol, la sueur coulant sur ses abdos parfaits et un dos à faire tomber sur le cul. Il ne savait pas quels étaient ces sentiments au début, de l'admiration ? De la jalousie ? Ça ne pouvait pas être ca. De l'envie ? À chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec son ami il commença à reconnaître les papillons dans son ventre, ce que chaque touché lui faisait ressentir, cette chaleur étouffante qui en était le symptôme.

L'amour.

Il ne s'était pas sentit comme ça depuis longtemps, pas depuis sa dernière ex et malgré cela, rien qu'il pouvait comparer à ce que Montagne lui faisait ressentir. Il était confus, jamais dans sa vie n'avait-il pensé se sentir ainsi envers un homme. Il savait ce qu'était l'homosexualité, il n'était pas ignorant à ce point, mais croire que ça lui arriverait ? C'était comme un rêve, son secret qu'il avait du mal à garder lorsqu'il étaient ensemble. Pourquoi se sentait il ainsi ? Étais-ce normal ? L'homosexualité était souvent considérée comme un péché... Si il l'était vraiment, pourquoi Dieu l'aurait il fait ainsi ? Pour une blague ou un karma divin afin de le punir pour ses erreurs ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la conversation se déroulant près de lui, le nom de Montagne sortant de la bouche de Rook.  
"Manu, est-ce que tu sais avec qui sors Gilles ? On lui parle tout le temps de nos histoires d'amour mais je l'ai jamais entendu en parler." Quand on parle de timing.  
"Non, t'as demandé à Gustave ?"  
"Il m'a dit de pas me mêler de ce qu'y me regarde pas." Rook avait l'air légèrement énervé par le rire de Twitch.  
"Et toi Olivier, t'en as entendu parler ? Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble." Elle demanda.  
Un soupire. "Non, on parle pas de ces choses là."

"On devrait lui arranger un rendez-vous." Rook dit presque fier de son idée.

Lion sentit son estomac se retourner et sa gorge se serrer. Il n'a aucun droit de sentir une telle jalousie, n'est ce pas ? Gilles était son ami, rien de plus et il ne sera sûrement jamais ce qu'il voudrait désespérément qu'il soit.  
"Mon dieu Julien, c'est horrible comme idée. On commence quand ?"  
De toute les idées que Rook pouvait avoir ce fut celle ci que Twitch accepta. Les histoires d'amour étaient son truc, gardant à jour ses notes sur qui couchait avec qui et regardant des romances dans le salon commun de temps en temps. Qui aurait pû penser qu'elle essaierait de jouer à Cupidon ?

\----  
Cette semaine fut longue, l'anxiété s'installant doucement dans la tête de Lion. Twitch et Rook étaient à deux doigts de proposer un rencart à Montagne, une jolie brune qu'ils avaient rencontré Dieu ne sait où. En vrai, même si il aurait aimé les dissuader de le faire, il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre de la façon la moins douteuse possible. Prétendre que c'était mal de forcer la main de quelqu'un ? Ils n'étaient techniquement pas en train de le forcer, c'était juste une proposition. Prétendre que Montagne avait eu un passé amoureux terrible et ils ne devraient pas s'en mêler ? Il a déjà admit ne rien en savoir et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'en mordre la langue. Il était désespéré à l'idée de casser leurs plans par tout les moyens possibles et imaginables mais c'était inutile.

Alors qu'il les suivaient dans la base à la rechercher du français il commença à se demander. Et si l'orientation sexuelle de Montagne était différente ? La cacherait il pour une raison obscure ? Une peur du rejet ou peut-être de la honte ? Il avait environ cinquante ans et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait, se dit Lion.

Alors... Lion pouvait en faire ainsi, non ? Mettre de côté sa foi et écouter son cœur et, peut-être, être avec l'homme qu'il dont il ne pouvait plus être loin ? Il se souvient regarder dans les yeux de Montagne et se perdre dans ce brun, sentir le parfum venant de cet homme parfait, subtile mais impossible à ignorer.

Ils trouvèrent enfin Montagne, marchant plus vite vers lui, Lion essaya d'ignorer les battements de son cœur lorsqu'il se concentra sur le magnifique visage devant eux. Il était dans la merde.

"Vous avez l'air de comploter quelque chose." Gilles dit avec amusement.  
"Oui- enfin n-non, pas vraiment ah !"  
"Vraiment Julien ?"  
"Oui bon ok, peut être un petit truc. Emmanuelle et moi voulions te parler à sur pourquoi tu nous as jamais parlé de euh... Ta vie amoureuse et euh..."  
Twitch l'interrompit "ce qu'il essait de dire c'est que nous pensions que tu aimerais peut-être aller à un rencart ce weekend, on a rencontré quelqu'un qui à l'air vraiment, vraiment intéressée, une jolie femme qui aura plein de trucs en commun avec toi j'en suis sûre !" Elle avait l'air anxieuse de par son discours hâteux.

Gilles les regarda bizarrement, le même regard réservé aux enfants parlant d'on ne sait quoi. _Adorable se_ dit Olivier. Sa gorge se serra attendant la réponse, une qui pourrait calmer ses nerfs. Il allait refuser, non ? C'était une situation absurde déjà d'une part, non seulement extrêmement malpoli mais-

"Et bien désolé mais j'ai déjà un rendez-vous prévu ce weekend."

Le coeur d'Olivier s'arrêta. Alors il cherchait activement. Il se sentait complètement dévasté mais il n'avait aucun droit de se sentir comme ça, non. Montagne était sa propre personne, jamais il n'avait été le sien et il ne le serait sûrement jamais, c'était inutile et enfantin de ressentir cette jalousie qui s'installait dans son corps, la chaleur augmentant et se transformant en colère. Il attendit qu'ils se remettent à discuter avant de partir sans un mot.

Sans le savoir, Gilles le regarda s'en aller.

\----

Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour sa santé mentale que d'aller faire une balade et c'était exactement ce que Lion avait décidé de faire, la semaine passé a été un enfer et il avait besoin de se relaxer. Il prit sa veste favorite, un livre et ses lunettes de soleil et il sortit de son appartement. Il était dur de s'ajuster à la vie en Angleterre mais il n'avait pas le choix au vu de son travail. Il a été partout de le monde mais rien ne pouvait battre son pays d'origine à ses yeux.

Le soleil était de sortie, les oiseaux chantant, une journée parfaite. Le plan était simple : retrouver son café préféré, commander un café et une pâtisserie, lire quelques chapitres de son dernier livre, peut être même aller au parc après. Après quelques minutes de marche il poussa enfin les portes du café, salué par la serveuse l'ayant reconnu. Il choisit un siège à la terrasse afin de profiter de l'air frais de ce vendredi matin. Ayant commandé son café, noir merci, et une part de carrot cake il ouvrit son livre là où il l'avait laissé la dernière fois.

Tout allait bien lorsqu'il eu cette sensation que quelque chose d'étrange se passait près de lui. Il leva les yeux, rien au café qui était encore plutôt vide, rien de côté de la rue, qu'en était-il de l'autre côté ?... Il était là, Montagne, à son rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui de l'autre côté de la rue.

Et c'était une femme.

Lion remit ses lunettes de soleil et s'avachit dans son siège. Ce n'était pas censé arriver, il était juste à son café favori, comment s'était il retrouvé près du rencart de Montagne ? Que devait il faire, vite finir son café et s'enfuir ou bien... Ou bien... regarder de loin ? La seconde option était tentante. Attends, étais-ce seulement un rendez-vous romantique ou avait-il juste mentit afin d'échapper aux griffes de Rook et Twitch ?

Il regardait discrètement priant Dieu de ne pas se faire voir, chaque geste, chaque expression et... C'était sans faute un rencart mais, quelque chose n'allait pas. Montagne avait l'air comme à son habitude cependant la femme avec qui il était avait l'air de perdre tout intérêt au fil du temps. Le son d'une assiette étant posée sur la table devant lui le fit sursauter, la serveuse s'excusant.

Le temps passait doucement, ils restèrent ainsi un peu plus d'une heure, Lion pouvait encore sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Étais-ce la peur de se faire prendre ou bien le fait de regarder celui qu'il aimait ? Il y avait quelque chose le touchant cependant, Montagne avait l'air... Déçu. Les sourires devinrent des regards gênés, les rirent s'arrêtèrent, la proximité fût remplacée par de la distance. A en juger par tout celà, ce rendez-vous c'était mal passé.

\----

Dimanche soir, le fait d'avoir vu Montagne il y a quelques jours était omniprésent ce weekend, Montagne qui devait venir dans environ trente minutes pour leur soirée films. Les encas devaient encore être préparés, sauces, bols de chips et pretzels, popcorn, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Il se répétait la même chose en boucle depuis quelques jours : Gilles était inatteignable. Ce serait un miracle si son ami lui montrait ne serait-ce qu'un dixième d'intérêt. Il aimait les femmes, c'est tout, il en était tellement sûr qu'il se sentait presque nauséeux à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait quand il regardait, ou plutôt le fixant qu'il voulait l'embrasser, tenir sa main et ne jamais le lâcher.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnette. Il posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains, retouche ses vêtements et se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée avant d'ouvrir là porte.  
"H-Hey."  
"Salut, désolé je suis en retard, j'ai dû trouver le magasin ouvert un dimanche soir, j'avais oublié le vin."  
"T'inquiète, j'ai pas fini de toute façon. Donne ton manteau." Le voilà imaginant ce manteau mis sur ses épaules lors d'une froide nuit. Non, arrête cette merde.  
Lion se sentait gêné d'avoir fantasmé sur son ami il y a encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils se mettent, du moins essayer pour Olivier, à préparer la nourriture ensemble.

Tout se passait à son habitude seulement... Le film était ennuyant, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, mangeant de temps en temps en regardant l'écran sans réel intérêt un verre de vin à la main. Silence. Lion regarda discrètement, Gilles avait l'air aussi ennuyé que lui, perdu dans ses pensées même. Il était tellement tentant de se pencher et poser sa tête contre les épaules qui s'offraient à lui, ce serait tellement simple. Il repensa aux événements de l'autre jour. Devrait-il en parler ? Était-ce une bonne idée ? Il n'avait rien à perdre.

"D-dit, je sais que ça va paraître bizarre mais euh... Je t'ai vu à ton rendez-vous l'autre jour."  
"Oh, vraiment ?" Il avait l'air blessé lorsque le sujet fût abordé.  
"Ouai j'étais à la terrace en face. Comment ça s'est passé ? J-je veux dire si tu veux en parler..."  
Gilles rigola. "C'était un désastre, désolé de t'avoir fait voir ça ! Elle m'a pas trop aimé finalement. Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle et on s'est mit d'accord de ne pas se revoir."  
"Oh, excuse moi..." Non, pas vraiment.  
"C'est rien, je m'y suis fait, j'ai déjà été rejeté plusieurs fois."  
Cela lui fit mal au cœur. "Dit moi Gilles... Comment fais-tu après ? Est-ce toujours pareil ?"  
"Et bien, ça dépend de comment tu te sens. Si tu veux pleurer, fait le, soit en colère, exprime toi. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses différentes dans ces situations, ça aide. Il y a ce... Ce..." Il s'arrêta.  
"Ce ?"  
"Non rien, peut-être que je devrais pas en parler."  
Que se passe-t-il ? "Non, non, je veux dire, si tu veux en discuter tu peux. Tu en fais tellement pour les autres il est grand temps de te le rendre." Et pour ça il espérait être plus comme lui.

Montagne sourit, toujours aussi beau. "J'ai peur de te parler de ça vu que tu es... Religieux mais, j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un proche de moi. Parfois je les comprends même pas. Je vais être honnête, je me sens différent, j'ai essayé d'être sur ce qui aurait dû être le droit chemin mais c'est inutile. Plus je passe du tu avec lui plus je-" il fit une pause. "Excuse moi."

Le silence n'était rompu que par le son de l'aiguille continuant sa course autour de l'horloge. Il y eu une réalisation soudaine de la part de Lion : ils n'étaient pas si différent que cela à ce niveau là. Il faisait aussi semblant, même si il savait que ses sentiments allaient dans les deux directions. Il savait maintenant mais...

"Tu es amoureux de Gustave ?"

La jalousie qui s'installait en lui lui faisait presque peur, ils se sont réconciliés oui, mais cela serait presque comme une drôle de trahison ou revanche, voulu ou non. Ce sentiment s'éclipsa de la façon la plus inattendue possible : le rire de Gilles retentissant dans la pièce.

"Mon dieu non ! Gustave est juste un ami..." Il se pencha vers Olivier, beaucoup trop proche pour être un accident il se dit. "Non, celui à qui je pense est beaucoup plus proche que ça."

Ses mains se retrouvèrent sur les épaules de Gilles, leurs lèvres se trouvant instantanément. C'était un rêve devenu réalité, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait depuis un moment déjà. Ils étaient maintenant l'un sur l'autre, Monty clouant quasiment Olivier contre le canapé.

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu...?"  
"Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, et je peux plus faire semblant."

"Moi non plus."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💛


End file.
